mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Paranormal Parasite
Paranormal Parasites ' (パラサイト), otherwise known as "'Vampires" or "Demons", are otherworldly beings that infest human beings and turn them into inhuman creatures known as Vampires. Michaela Hongou is one such individual who was infested by a parasite. Background & History Introduced in Volume 9 of the Light Novels, these Parasites are one of the main antagonists in the third arc of the series, bringing about new characters such as the Stars, the Maximilien Device people, and many others. They first appeared through the Micro-Black Hole experiment conducted by the USNA in the attempt to understand the method behind the Matter-to-Energy conversion of the Strategic-Class Magic,"Material Burst", used in the Korean peninsula. They then traveled inside USNA soldiers and others to Japan where they searched for the perfect hosts who possessed strong desires of their own. In their pursuit of the perfect host, they killed several Magicians, including those related or from the Saegusa Family, attracting the attention of Saegusa Family ( cooperate with them and get involved in order to stop the attacks on Magicians), USNA and later on Chiba Family (the Yoshida Family ally with them and get involved) along with Tatsuya's help factions. Peculiarities / Features Even though they are named Vampires, they don't drink blood but are using blood to reproduce and implant one of them into a new host. During such a process the blood is used and converted, making it seem like a Vampire attack. What they usually use is the person's (host candidate's) spiritual energy. If the process fails, then the reproduced parasite returns to the host from the host candidate, leaving the latter died and with a blood loss. Parasites They possess psychic ability; able to cast magic just by thinking it but their lack of imagination makes their attacks very simplistic. Their bodies consist of a Pushion core surrounded by Psion as armor or coating over it. They have a consciousness but do not carry the memories of their previous host. Tatsuya was unable to destroy the parasites at first because their forms are undetected by normal sense, but he later creates a magic to defeat them with Miyuki's help. Parasite Hosts The people who get infected by a parasite, develop an abnormal structure within their brain, between the left and right parts of the brain which also links the two together, giving them many new abilities (which are as of yet not researched or studied by the scientist). The newly gained abilities include * to cast magic without the need to use a CAD - the activation speed of magic for the host increases as they do not need to use a CAD hence cutting down on the number of processes for casting Magic. * to telepathically contact other Vampires (parasite/parasite hosts) - the host/parasites consider themselves as individuals while at the same time share the same consciousness. * Parasites have “Spirit absorption ability”. It is the parasite's ability to absorb life energy. It does not absorb others' Psions or Pushions but directly the "Life Energy/ Life Force". * In some cases, Parasites exhibits certain other abilities after has been merged with a host. These abilities are not common and how these are manifesting is currently unclear. For an Example- Minoru's parasite gave him superior regeneration ability, while Raymond's parasite gave him - Psychokinesis. To possess any host and remain stable inside it, the host must have strong desires or emotions. Known Parasite Hosts List of all the people who have been possessed by the parasites. *Alfred Fomalhaut *Charles Sullivan *Michaela Hongou *Donald Douglas *Marte *Humanoid Home Helper or 3H Pixie is also possessed by a Parasite born out of Honoka's desire to be with Tatsuya. *Combat servitor bodies AKA Parasite Dolls, hosted several Parasites in a military experiment which Tatsuya and other Yotsuba operatives shut down, ultimately leading to the Kudou falling out from the Ten Master Clans. *Raymond Clark *Kudou Minoru *Alexander Arcturus *Jacob Regulus *Charlotte Vega *Zoe Spica *Leila Deneb *Orlando Rigel *Ian Bellatrix *Samuel Alnilam *Antares Ancient Magic Definition The Ancient Magic has also globalized and International conferences have been hosted in London (England) with the aim to standardize terms and concepts and refine them. Discussion Between Yakumo and Tatsuya :Yakumo & Tatsuya Talk About Spirits ::Yakumo informs Tatsuya (after Tatsuya manages to break through the technique), that 'Mirage Cloak' is a technique originally designed to shield against "Eyes that are not of this World". He doesn't tell Tatsuya the design but lets him figure it out himself. :Yakumo & Tatsuya Discussing About Parasites & Demons ::With that Tatsuya asks about things that are out of this world. He tells that the enemies are not restricted to just humans and it isn’t rare for some of them to strike a deal with forces beyond this world. When Tatsuya conveys Mikihiko’s opinion about Ancient Magic’s claims that encounters with actual spirits being rare. Yakumo verifies that Tatsuya’s friend refers to a Yoshida clan member. He implies that – Upon Tatsuya’s understanding only this part Yakumo is not completely satisfied and further explains that Spiritual Beings (SB) are legitimate “creatures from another world”, telling Tatsuya that he should have an encounter or two with them. :: ::They further discuss the current theory of spiritual magic, and turn the subject to Paranormal Parasites – Tatsuya asks about their origins which Yakumo also doesn’t know but suggests that they may have the same origin like a human spirit. :: :Actual run-ins with bona fide spirits are extremely rare, but incursions because someone else provided the impetus are not that infrequent. : :Modern Magic believes that a Spiritual Being is an information body isolated within the information dimension from its natural phenomena. Since it originated from natural phenomena, it is possible to use Magic Sequences to recreate the original effect. This is the current theory behind Spiritual Magic. - Tatsuya stating the Modern Magic Theory/View Point of Spiritual Magic :Tatsuya asks about their origins which Yakumo also doesn’t know but suggests that they may have the same origin like a human spirit. : Methods of Defeating the Paranormal Parasite * Listing some of the methods to defeat the Paranormal Parasites given in the series. :* Mikihiko used Ancient Magic to seal two of the parasites. *At the end of this arc, Miyuki with Tatsuya's help (Tatsuya's elemental sight) to recognize their location, destroyed 9 of the Parasites completely with her Mental Interference Magic, Cocytus. :*Tatsuya with help from Yakumo and Mikihiko creates a Non-Systematic Magic, "Seal Ball" to seal the parasites. References 1. Visitor Arc : Volume 9, Volume 10, Volume 11 2. Volume 13, P-doll Experiment 3. Volume 25, Chapter 5 Category:Terminologies Category:Ancient Magic Category:Paranormal Parasite